List of Cast of Worst News Openers Ever
WAVE: ** Lori Lyle (still at WAVE, plus Medical/Consumer Reporter) ** Tom Wills (Survive from the Heart transplant) ** Scott Reynolds (Still at WAVE) ** Cheryl Case (Now a realtor) * WHAS: ** Gary Roedemeier (Still at WHAS) ** Jean West (Now on radio station WFPL) * WLKY: ** Rick Van Hoose (Still at WLKY) ** Vicki Dortch (Still at WLKY) ** Liz Everman (Now retired) ** John Boel (Now at Rival WAVE3) * WTAP: ** Denise Alex * WSAZ: ** Tim Irr (Still at WSAZ) ** Penny Moss (Retired in 2009) * WOWK: ** Brooke Baldwin (Now on CNN) ** Keith Jones (Now on WTVJ in Miami, Florida) * WVAH/WCHS: ** Deborah Linz (now on WXIX in Cincinatti, Ohio) ** Rick Lord (Still at WCHS) * KFMB: ** Michael Tuck (Now retired) ** Kathleen Bade (Now at rival KSWB) ** Matt Baylow (Still at KFMB) * KSWB: ** Lynda Martin (later at XETV) ** Jeff Powers (Now Media specialist) * KGTV: ** Carol Lebeau (Now retired) ** Hal Clement (Now retired) * KUSI: ** Kimberly Hunt (Returns to KGTV) ** Paul Bloom (Fired) ** Michael Turko (Retired in 2018) ** Sandra Maas (Still at KUSI, now Weeknight anchor) ** David Davis (formerly from WISN, died in Car Crash in 2018) * KNSD: * WWLP: ** Patti Smith * WMAQ: ** Ron Magers (Later at WLS, retired in 2016) ** Carol Marin ** Mark Suplessa ** Joan Esposito * KING: ** Aaron Brown (later on KIRO and CNN, retired) * KVIA: ** Anna Lopez ** Victor Velez ** Suzanne Michaels (later at KDBC) ** Gary Warner * KTSM: ** David Garcia ** Michelle Dabney Perez * WTMJ: ** Mike Jacobs (still at WTMJ, retired) ** Mike Gousha (Later of WISN, former presenter of Unfront) ** Bill Taylor ** Anne Ballantine ** Elizabeth Kay (Now on WISN) * KGMB: ** Leslie Wilcox (Now on PBS Hawaii, presenter of Long Story Short) * WPVI: ** Rob Jennings (Still Weekend anchor of WPVI, later retired) * KHON: ** Joe Moore ** Kirk Matthews ** Denise Cannon * WLS: ** Mary Ann Childers (later at WBBM, then retired in 2008) ** Mike Jackson ** Andy Avalos (Now on rival WMAQ) ** Grant Palmer * KYW: ** Bruce Hamilton (later at WJXX and WJXT) ** Jennifer Ward ** David Rogers ** Ukee Washington (Now anchor) ** Jack Jones * WBBM: ** Bill Kurtis (later retired) ** Penny Daniels (later presenter of A Current Affair, now retired) ** Don Craig ** Walter Jacobson * WFLD: ** Robin Robinson (Now on WTTW) ** Kris Long (Later on WDTN and KPSP) * WCVB: ** Natalie Jacobson (Retired in 2007) ** Chet Curtis (died in 2014) * WRAL: ** Kelly Wright (Later at Fox News, then retired) * WTXF: ** Lee McClanthy * WPIX: ** Bill Barry * WITI: * KVEW: ** Eric Thompson ** Shelly Swanke (Now Assignment reporter for KGW-TV, Portland, Oregon) * KNDU: ** Peter Fields (Died in 2015) ** Cora Harlan * KFSM: ** Tim Ryan (Now News director for KVUE Austin, Texas) * WNEP: ** Susan Houseman (Later Gregory, until 2000) * KEPR: ** Rick Olsen * KIRO: ** Steve Raible (Still at KIRO, Councilor of Lauren City) ** Margo Myers (Formerly from KSBW and KOMO, later retired) * WGN: ** Rick Rosenthal